falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Dew Drops (Rising Dawn)
| magic aura = Gray | accessories = Stable-Tec Pipbuck] |image = Dew_Drops.png|thumb|328px| |caption = Art by Interloper |eyes = Gray |mane = Teal |coat = Blue}} '''Dew Drops', introduced in Chapter 1, was a Master Engineer in Stable 91. 'DD', as she is known, is one of Red Dawn's best friends, and lover. She is a minor character that appears in Fallout: Equestria - Rising Dawn, Personality Dew Drops is playful and compassionate, teasing Red Dawn often; Dew Drops cares deeply for her friends, and puts the safety of her friends and her stable, above her own. She is relieved when she finds out that Red Dawn was unscathed despite Stable 91's current situation. Dew Drops is also a hard worker, as evidenced in Chapter 1, where she refused to leave her post even as the water purifier threatened to engulf her in its explosions. As mentioned by Red Dawn in Chapter 1. she is also extremely intelligent, yet admirably modest and helpful, and does not have a problem with sharing her knowledge with other stable ponies or aiding others in need of help. Despite these traits, she is humble, believing that her success was only possible because she has surrounded herself with good, loyal friends, such as Red Dawn, Amber Fields, Box Cutter, Lightning Twirl, and Star Glint. Dew Drops maintains a very close, and flirtacious relationship with Red Dawn, of whom she has known for 18 years of her life. History Red Dawn attributes his growth as an engineer to Dew Drops' expertise. Even from a young age, as foals and as teenagers, Dew Drops and Red Dawn have always stuck together, forming a closely knit bond between the two. Early in Dew Drops' life, despite being two years younger than most schoolchildren, proved herself to be a capable learner, attending school at an early age. As the years followed, she excelled in her schoolwork, and became on par with, if not advancing beyond the curriculums of her age group. After taking her Cutiemark Aptitude Test, Dew Drops proved herself to be extremely proficient with her skills as an electrician and engineer, and pursued a career as an Arcane and Electrical Engineer in Stable 91. Not too long later, she became a fully fledged engineer and took up the older Red Dawn as her apprentice. The two have been working together in Stable 91. since. ---- Spoilers Below! ---- Following their expedition outside the Stable's doors, she and the others explored the harsh, freezing landscape of the Northern Wasteland in search of Poneva City. After losing Amber Fields to a blizzard, Dew Drops and her friends take shelter in an abandoned cottage. There, Dew Drops finds a Memory Orb, and becomes trapped in it, experiencing Spring Song's death and the end of the world. She awakens to find that Red has succumbed to the memory orb too, and consoles him. The two then proceed to bury Spring Song and her foals. Later, Star Glint goes missing, and she and the others leave the cottage in search of him. Red runs off on his own, and she, Lightning Twirl, and Box Cutter chase after him, stumbling upon a blood trail leading to Star Glint's mutilated, flayed corpse. There, they are approached by a bound and gagged Amber Fields, who Lightning Twirl discovers is carrying explosives. Before they can react, Amber Fields explodes, maiming Box Cutter. Dew Drops and the others are then ambushed by Snow Furies. One by one, Dew Drops' friends are slaughtered. Box Cutter is dragged into the bushes, and Lightning Twirl is subsequently cleaved to death. Dew Drops and Red Dawn attempt to run for their lives, only to be ambushed once again by snow furies who were hiding in the snow. Dew Drops is grabbed and assaulted. Red Dawn attempts to save her, but she is torn from his legs and eviscerated. She shouts at Red Dawn to escape without her, and, with much regret, leaves her to the snow furies and escapes, alone, managing only to recover her scarf, which is one of the only things he now has to remember her by. Despite there being no recoverable body, Red Dawn believes her to be dead. This seems to be confirmed by Night Sky when he wakes up in Dusktown, after she and her crew cleared the forests of snow furies - and possibly the same furies who had attacked his friends. ] Later in the story, as Red and Candy Cane are exploring the Inner City, they are attacked by a mysterious, magical entity that separates them both. Red is incapacitated by this entity, and is dragged into a nightmare where he wakes up believing all his friends, including Dew Drops, are alive and well. In this dream, he attempts to make up for lost time with Dew Drops, but notices an inconsistency about her. He finds that they both have the same scarves. He realizes that he was simply dreaming, and that none of his friends are real - or alive. In a fit of hysteria, Red murders them all, including Dew Drops. Just as he is about to commit suicide, Dew Drops' corpse reanimated, possessed by some malevolent entity. Her corpse, this 'Nightmare Dew Drops' proceeds to attack Red, immobilizing him and sexually assaulting him. When he refuses to allow her to fellate him, she becomes enraged, mauling him, ranting about how it was his fault that she was dead and that she thought that he loved her. Red cuts her off, declaring that he hated her, and Nightmare Dew Drops begins to laugh. Her cackles shatter the world around him, and Red Dawn is thrust back into reality, broken and scarred by her sexual assault. Skills Dew Drops' aptitude for all things arcane and electrical are high for her young age. She is described as being the only pony that knows more about arcane devices than the others in her shift.Dew Drops also appears to display decent marksmareship, as seen in Chapter 2, where she and her friends fought against Snow Furies. Category:Rising Dawn Category:Characters Category:Characters (Rising Dawn) Category:Unicorns